spiderratandsuperbabyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beast Unleashed
The Beast Unleashed is a popular Super Baby series where instead of a zombie invasion, the team fights in a werewolf invasion. There are currently four parts of this series. The story is where werewolves come and Super Baby's team has to survive. Every part of this series takes place at night because werewolves can only come at night. It's similar to Left 4 Dead in a few ways. There are four survivers, They go to many different settings, they find a rescue vehical, there are different types of werewolves, etc. Part one, two, and three of this series are just continous parts of the same story. Although, really every part is. There are regular werewolves that don't have powers, but there are also special werewolves that do. Currently, there are nine different types of werewolves. All of them and what they do below. Blue Blood: Blue Blood is the second tallest werewolf. His ability is going super speed. Most of the time he will charge at survivers for a secret attack. He can cut through stuff easily as well. Ex: In the Beast Unleashed 3, He cut through the bottom of a bridge, causing Super Baby's team to fall down which injures them badly. Leaper: The Leaper is a very small werewolf but can be dangerous. The Leaper is one of the stealthiest werewolves. He can climb up in high places. He's usually seen hidding in trees. ( This is probably because survivers can't see him as well if he hides in branches. His ability is to leap from high and pinning survivers down. Once he does that, he'll start clawing at the surviver he pinned. Crawler: The Crawler is the smallest, yet deadliest werewolf there is. It's hard to spot him because of how small he is. He's also hard to hear because of his silent growls he makes. His ability is to crawl into survivers skin and attack them inside their body. Once he captures a surviver, the Crawlers victom can't get him out of their body, except for the time Morphing Mary did in part 1. Another surviver must help get the Crawler out. Shadow: The Shadow is the most silent and second deadliest werewolf. He's very hard to see because of his power. His power is to blend in with shadows, and claw survivers when they can't see him. The only way to spot him is with Transformer's night vision. It's hard to hear him because of his silent breathing he makes. He's the stealthiest werewolf of them all. Howler: The Howler is one of the tallest werewolves. He makes loud howls. He is a very useful werewolf and dangerous to the survivers. His ability is to howl on one or more survivers and whoever he howled on, a horde of werewolves will come after the victom. The Howler is a long range werewolf. Digger: '''The Digger is a small and chubby werewolf, yet is very useful. He has the ability to did underground and grab a victom by popping out of the ground and clawing them. The Digger is very loud and hiperactive. He is the second fastest werewolf. '''Sleeper: '''The Sleeper is the second most dangerous werewolf. He sleeps all the time. You MUST avoid him though. It's best to walk slowy and be quiet around him. If a surviver wakes him up, he will go after the surviver who did and damage them REALLY BADLY. He'll either be laying sleeping, or sleep walking. When he walks, he is called the Sleep Walker. It's harder to avoid the Sleep Walker because, when he walks, he could get closer to you. '''Scratcher: '''The Scratcher is the hit and run werewolf. He has really long claws, and he uses them to his advantage. His power is to scratch any surviver and when he does, it will poisen the victom for a short period of time. Once he scratches he must retreat. '''Buff Beast: Buff Beast is the most dangerous werewolf. He's the tallest, and strongest werewolf of them all. He's the werewolves secret weapon. He has huge muscles which can damage survivers badly. He can also throw rocks at people. It takes a lot to kill him. If the whole Super Baby team works together, he'll die faster. The third Beast Unleashed, was supposed to be the last one, but since the series was so popular, it returned as the Halloween comic of 2012. In every title cover of this series, The title " The Beast Unleashed " is on the moon. The third Beast Unleashed is the only that isn't written on the moon. In that title cover, The Super Baby team is standing on the moon. Each Super Baby partner also carries a certian mele weapon with them. Super Baby- Baseball Bat Bendy- Chainsaw Transformer- Macchete Morphing Mary- Axe History: The Beast Unleashed is the most violent Super Baby series. The third one was gonna be the last one, but it's not. Part 5 will come soon.